Chronicles of Elrios
by Galaxy God
Summary: Sometimes a chance encounter may not be merely coincidental. Then again, what does fate have to do with anything when this team of quirky characters blaze their own path? See the world of Elrios and the story of the Elgang from their humble beginnings! Will have some shipping in the future. My first fanfiction ever! Please read and review!
1. Sleeping Forest

**Hello everybody! Welcome to my first fanfiction ever! If there are any kind of grammatical errors or spelling mistakes, feel free to correct me. Suggestions and comments are welcomed as well, so don't forget to review it! Without further ado, please enjoy** _ **Chronicles of Elrios**_ **!**

 **Note: The events that follow are loosely based off of the cutscenes. Any kind of parallel plot between the canon story and the fanfiction are unintentional and are apologized for in advanced.**

 **Note: This will contain pairings that are questionable but nothing too explicit. The pairings will be made mostly for plot enhancement and because I can.**

 **Note: Shifting between perspectives might happen if I deem it necessary, otherwise I will try to maintain consistency.**

 **Note: I will also use an OC, but he won't be in any relationships pertaining to the main characters. He's moreso there to account the events and give me a viable perspective.**

 **Cast:**

 **Aaron - Aaron**

 **Elsword - Base Class**

 **Aisha - Base Class**

 **Rena - Base Class**

 **Disclaimer:** **All characters and settings belong to KOG Games. I only own my OC.**

* * *

-Sleeping Forest-

"..."

"..."

"...So is he dead, Rena?"

A voice rouses me. Who was not okay? Was I even bothered enough to care? I deemed it too much of a hassle, and slowly began to retreat back into the recesses of my mind. My sense of touch starts to work again miraculously, and I suddenly feel something soft, presumably a delicate hand, tracing the veins of my arm, and stopping around my wrist.

"No, Elsword, he has a pulse, indicating he still has life. His breathing is shallow, but he's definitely alive."

Two other voices. They must be talking about me. Wait, I was not okay? Of course I was fine. What was I doing? Why does it smell like wet grass? My mouth has a faint taste of blood, too. Where am I even at in the first place?

It all suddenly comes back to me. I remember. I had been part of the Elsearch Team, trying to locate Banthus when we were ambushed by the Ancient Phoru. We could not slay it, for it was an important guardian of Ruben, but we also had to keep it at bay. The events that followed were, needless to say, a catastrophe. A couple of us were taken out, and Lowe had to retreat the party in order to gather reinforcements.

My eyes flutter open. My focus sharpens, and I find myself slouched against a sturdy tree. Rays of sunlight break through a tangled mess of branches and leaves. Some of the rays bounce off of two unfamiliar figures in front of me. A boy with red hair leaned against his strange looking sword, staring at me intently while a woman with green hair held my wrist.

Around us the sound of animals can be heard distantly. The serene atmosphere does not match the setting. There is a large patch of sunlight in the middle of a clearing, where broken limbs of trees and crushed shrubbery lie. A testament to our effort to contain the guardian.

"...Who are you people?"

The red hair lifts up his sword and rests it on his shoulder, sticking a thumb towards himself and striking a gaudy pose.

"I'm Elsword, kid swordsman and the coolest kid around! The one over there is Rena, an elf who specializes with a bow, and right now we're waiting on our lousy magician Aisha to finish scouting."

As if on cue, a purple haired girl walks up from behind them.

"Hey, Eldork, I found where the Ancient Phoru is hiding out!"

The boy swiveled around, and gave her a thumbs up.

"Great job, grapehead! let's get going. Rena?"

Rena stood up and released me, giving me a smile.

"Thank you for your hard work trying to contain the creature, mister…?"

Realizing she was trying to find out what my name was, I racked my brain. What was my name again? Oh yeah, now I remember.

"A-Aaron Palmer."

"Mister Palmer."

She smiled, and turned to follow the two. I watch them walk off. Suddenly, the realization that they were leaving hit me.

"W-wait!"

I slowly got up to my feet. It seemed that I'm not that badly hurt from the previous ordeal. I ached in some places, but I could keep going. Chain...Where was my chain? I find it lying on the ground, and snatched it. Without so much as a second thought, I rush after them. The three look back in surprise and halt for a second, watching me make my way towards them. Elsword raises up a hand.

"Woah, slow down! We don't need to involve any more people than necessary. You should rest up at the village and leave this to us."

I wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"Please let me join you, if only temporarily! I can't just let it end like this! You guys couldn't possibly take on such a giant thing by yourselves. Two kids and a woman? That's ridiculous! Also, I have a score to settle with the big guy…"

Aisha grinned, her eyes lighting up in delight.

"I think we should take him in for now."

Looking at her disdainfully, Elsword rebutted.

"Tch, you're only saying that because you wanna make me look bad."

"And what if I do?"

A fire seemingly lit in him, he took on a stance with the edge of his blade facing her.

"Bring it!"

She followed suit, poising herself and pointing her staff at him.

"Let's do this!"

A sound bop on both heads calmed down the two. Rena sighed, and gave the final verdict.

"Look, I agree with Elsword in that you should stay behind, but we can't force you. If you tag along, we aren't in any place to stop you."

I pump my fist into the air as Elsword rubbed his forehead.

"Yes!"

"Why does it feel like I lost even though we compromised?"

"Don't think too hard, Eldork. You're always on the losing end."

"...Tch."

And so we went deeper into the forest, with the hope of confronting the guardian. I don't know why, but a gut feeling made me think that this was the beginning of something good. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?

"A lot of things…"

I mused aloud, perking Rena's attention.

"You said something, Mister Palmer?"

"No…"

* * *

 **And there you have it. This concludes the first chapter of** _ **Chronicles of Elrios**_ **. My very first submission as well as very first fanfiction! Break out the champagne, ladies and gentlemen! Any comments, suggestions, questions, anything, leave a review and I'll answer them next time. I may look for some OCs to play minor roles in the future, so perhaps keep your eyes open?**


	2. Troublesome Encounters

**Hi everybody! Chapter 2 is released! I'm going to try to regularly update this. Thank you for the reviews! Though I cannot see it on the website, I certainly got emails for them so I will still reply to them.**

 **Darkswordsman Kirito: I may make the chapters longer, depending on how I am feeling. I believe more is good, but I don't want to be redundant at the same time. Also, this is supposed to be non-canon, so some things will definitely be different plotwise. I'll try to maintain consistency, though. It was also already explained in the first chapter why my OC was unconscious . I thank you for your criticism though. As it is my first fan fiction, I am looking to make myself better. I sincerely thank you for your interest in the story!**

 **TheRunAwayPanda: Thank you for your support! You're my first watcher, so I'm really grateful! I had been worried that I may not get some kind of feedback. Honestly, I love it when people review my work. So thank you!**

 **Once again, if there are any grammatical or spelling errors, please correct me. Suggestions, questions, and comments are awesome, so please read and review! Now, back to the Chronicles of Elrios!**

 **Note: The events that follow are loosely based off of the cutscenes. Any kind of parallel plot between the canon story and the fanfiction are unintentional and are apologized for in advanced.**

 **Note: This will contain pairings that are questionable but nothing too explicit. The pairings will be made mostly for plot enhancement and because I can.**

 **Note: Shifting between perspectives might happen if I deem it necessary, otherwise I will try to maintain consistency.**

 **Note: I will also use an OC, but he won't be in any relationships pertaining to the main characters. He's moreso there to account the events and give me a viable perspective.**

 **Cast:**

 **Aaron - Aaron**

 **Elsword - Base Class**

 **Aisha - Base Class**

 **Rena - Base Class**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to KOG Games. I only own my OC.**

* * *

-Troublesome Encounters-

I focused on my footsteps, following a rhythm behind my new companions. Leading us was the spiky haired trooper Elsword, swinging his arm back and forth while carrying his sword haphazardly over his shoulder. Behind him, Aisha hovered over the ground on her staff. Perhaps she was conserving her energy, or maybe just extremely lazy. It wasn't my place to judge. Behind me Rena protected the vanguard, keeping watch in case any bandits decided to jump us.

In any case, we did meet our fair share of them. Just before, one of them jumped at Elsword, who was immediately shot down by Rena's quick shots. Another of them sneaked up from behind us not long ago, and was met with the fiery blaze of Aisha's magic. We were now watching Elsword clobber a third one, who had been bullying a group of tiny Phorus. Rena shivered as the sounds of a grown man crying for his mother rang throughout the forest. I mused, kicking the dirt.

"The forest is crawling with thugs."

Elsword gave the beaten bandit a good whack across the face with the hilt of his blade, knocking him unconscious. He then turned around to speak.

"No worries. The moment I see one of them, they'll meet the less savory end of my blade, I promise!"

Elsword gave a hearty laugh, and Aisha rolled her eyes. We began moving again, making the Phorus scatter into the wilderness. After a while of walking, Aisha quipped.

"...They're that easy to strike down. It's much better to hit them from a distance with a fireball. It's strategically beneficial, you dope musclehead."

A strained smile was followed by an equally held back retort.

"...Well, I wonder who's always covering your butts whenever we're knees deep in trouble-"

"-Only because you got us into said trouble in the first place."

If looks could kill, the two could massacre. Drops of sweat beaded the side of my face.

"Guys, let's not get into fights-"

"Shh!"

Aisha and Elsword broke their gaze to give Rena an inquisitive stare. Rena whispered to us.

"Can't you hear it?"

A moment of silence. Nothing happened. Elsword spoke up bluntly.

"I can't hear anything."

Aisha seemed to realize what she was talking about, and whispered quietly.

"Exactly."

It finally came to me what they were talking about. It was quiet. And to pardon the cliche, it was too quiet. Nature wasn't deadbeat silent. There was usually the sound of animals frolicking in the distance. But now it was quiet, save for the sound of a stream running and some leaves rustling in the light breeze.

Ahead was a decently sized field. A drastic difference to the brambles and frenzy of roots that was the forest, this place had stones with moss growing on them. Upon closer inspection, it turned out these were faded columns and broken arches. A relic of some bygone civilization. Intricate designs were engraved onto them. I glance around, taking in the scenery.

"This must be where the Ancient Phoru resides...But where is he?"

We made our way towards the ruins, looking around and taking in the setting. Elsword climbed a column as Aisha yelled at him. Rena seemed to be concentrating. As for me, I took a seat besides one of the fallen columns to compose myself. Where was the creature? And why was it so quiet?

Something sharp suddenly pokes my back. Yelping, I jumped up and looked behind me, where a Phoru my size brandished some kind of weapon.

"Ahh!"

"Aisha!"

Aisha was tossed aside by another Phoru with distorted physical features and gnarled claws. It then picked up the column Elsword was perched on and rocked it back and forth. Clinging for dear life, he cried out.

"Help!"

I pulled out my chain to defend myself from the ensuing duel with the blade wielding Phoru.

"Who are these creatures?"

Rena drew her bow, aiming at the Phoru fighting with Elsword and Aisha. Speaking in fragments, she answered my question.

"William Phoru...and...White Giant Phoru! They must want revenge...Ugh, I can't get a clear shot!"

A swipe with his blade sent me skidding back. Rena redirected her bow and loosened an arrow at William, causing him to take his focus off of me to parry the projectile. This was enough for me to regain my balance, and I charged at the Phoru, pushing him back and continuing the fight. I feinted a swing at his face and instead swept him off his feet, causing him to lose balance but not go over completely. With the momentum, I swiveled around and slash his chest, causing him to fall on the ground.

A fireball blasted the White Giant, causing him to release the column. It was enough for Elsword to jump off the column, delivering a vertical slice to the Phoru. An ineffective tactic, the move only served to enrage it. It slashed three times at Elsword with its claws. In response, he dug deep into the ground, grunting as every blow connected with his sword. When the third attack hit, he directed it down into the ground, exposing its belly. With the opening, Elsword pointed at Aisha as he backpedaled rapidly.

"Now!"

Aisha nodded, her mind seeming to be on the same wavelength as him. The elements seem to bend to her will as glyphs on the ground form below the Phoru.

"Understood! Gust Storm!"

A huge pillar of fire engulfed the Phoru, causing it to scream in agony. The fire evaporated the water around us, causing a fine mist to set in. When it was over, the Phoru looked quite dazed and wounded, but it still stood. Elsword gritted his teeth and roared, charging at the beast with his sword following up behind him.

"Alright! Let's finish this! Unlimited Blade!"

With a frenzy of attacks, he tore into the burned Phoru. With every consecutive blow, he struck down the menace further. Then, with his final strike, he swung his sword up and pointed it into the air, causing an explosion to erupt from under the Phoru and send it flying far away.

He smirked, and raised his hand. Aisha gave an annoyed sigh, but returned the high five with a small smile. Though they quarreled often and seemed to hate each other's guts, they had amazing teamwork.

I had been so enraptured in their combo that I had not noticed that William had gotten back on his feet and hit me hard. With a cry, I was sent sprawling on the floor. Not taking anymore chances, the Phoru took on a stance and began charging me. I braced myself.

"Aero Tornado!"

An arrow hits the ground in front of William, and a miniature tornado forms within a sphere, lifting up William and sending it hurtling in the direction where the White Giant went. I was saved. Elsword and Aisha run over to me, and Elsword gives me a hand up.

"You alright there?"

I gave a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Seems it's over now, though."

Rena's face looked dark, grimly searching through the mist.

"No...The worst is yet to come."

I thought it was just the aftereffect of Aisha's spell, but an unsettling notion struck me. The name of the place, what was it again? The White Mist Swamp right?

It was faint at first, but, in the distance, the sound of thundering could be heard louder and louder. Elsword raised his blade with an unsteady grin, and Aisha began to mumble spells under her breath. Rena nocked an arrow onto her bow, and crouched down in a ready position. I contemplated.

"Oh my."

Perhaps I may have bit off a bit more than I could chew. What had I been thinking, honestly? An entire party of seasoned fighters lead by the drillmaster himself was unable to take on this beast, so how in the name of Lady El was this motley crew of four going to defeat it?

The creature broke into the clearing, sending trunks and roots flying. With a screech, a shockwave sent leaves, branches, and other loose things flying away from it. Its coat of white fur was covered by scales on its back, its horn gleamed dangerously in the sunlight, and its large eyes were a dazzling green. It was unblinking, intimidating, and stunningly beautiful. It opened its mouth again, and unleashed a torrent of flames at us.

* * *

 **Done with the second chapter of the Chronicles of Elrios. I tried my hand at fight scenes, what do you think? Anyways, I left it on such a note since I didn't want to rush anything. As always, comments, suggestions, questions, anything, leave a review and I'll answer them next time. Look forward to next time!**


	3. Guardian Battle

**Howdy, all! Chronicles of Elrios is back with a third installment!**

 **ImpracticalDemon: I appreciate the compliments! Thank you for your comments!**

 **Grammatical and spelling errors may be present, so always correct me if I'm wrong somewhere! I love suggestions, questions, and comments, so review, review, review! Okay, that's enough. Time to pick up where I left off.**

 **Note: The events that follow are loosely based off of the cutscenes. Any kind of parallel plot between the canon story and the fanfiction are unintentional and are apologized for in advanced.**

 **Note: This will contain pairings that are questionable but nothing too explicit. The pairings will be made mostly for plot enhancement and because I can.**

 **Note: Shifting between perspectives might happen if I deem it necessary, otherwise I will try to maintain consistency.**

 **Note: I will also use an OC, but he won't be in any relationships pertaining to the main characters. He's moreso there to account the events and give me a viable perspective.**

 **Cast:**

 **Aaron - Aaron**

 **Elsword - Base Class**

 **Aisha - Base Class**

 **Rena - Base Class**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to KOG Games. I only own my OC.**

* * *

-Guardian Battle-

The blaze roared. The grass dried up. Leaves crinkled to dust. Flowers drooped and withered. Bark turned black. And death stared at me in the face, ready to embrace me. That was, until something shot out from the periphery of my eyes.

"Ooph!"

I'm sent tumbling to the ground as a red blur pins me down. My eyes watered as smoke from burning objects clouded my vision. A clear voice rings out.

"What are you spacing out for! You've got no reaction time at all, Aaron!"

Elsword glared at me menacingly.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"No time to be sorry! Get up and start moving!"

He got off of me and lent me a hand. I accepted it, and turned to see Aisha and Rena holding off the Ancient Phoru by bombarding it. A volley of arrows and a rain of spells bore down on the behemoth, but it wasn't long until it lowered its head and made a wild charge at us.

"Quickly, make way!"

"Move it, dorks!"

Rena and Aisha yelled at us before following suit. I scrambled to my feet and make a dash for the side. Elsword moved towards the other side. The Ancient Phoru smashed right through an archway, sending rubble flying in all directions. Completely unfazed, it raised its head and locked on to us with its piercing eyes. We had split up into two groups, with me being with Aisha. She glanced and me and spoke hurriedly.

"We need to find its weak point, I don't think meeting it head on will do us much good-"

"My sister always said move if you have time to think! Onwards, Rena!"

I looked at Elsword sail headlong into the guardian, swinging his sword furiously while Rena provided covering support to stop the Phoru from picking him up and snapping him in two. I looked over at Aisha, who's barely containing her seething rage. I sigh.

"Oh dear."

"Y-y-you know what! Fine! We can use this. They'll be our diversion. I'll be smart and charge my spells to deal some actual damage."

I nod, and I holster my katar. So the name of the game was to protect Aisha. I could accomplish that much.

"Unseen Shadow!"

A haze surrounds the two of us, and we disappear from sight. Aisha looks around us, and asks curiously.

"What did you do?"

"It's a skill of mine, so long as you don't attack we will have this shroud obscure us from hostiles."

She shrugged, and began chanting incantations.

In the meanwhile, Elsword bobbed and weaved through the giant creature, staying clear of its swipes. After narrowly dodging a blow to his shoulder, he executed three heavy blows to its stomach. Irritated, the Phoru swung around to knock down Elsword with its tail, but instead made contact with the air as he rolled to avoid it.

"Haha, you'll have to do better, guardian!"

Rena released two arrows at it to gain its attention, then nimbly flipped backwards into the air and fire a volley of arrows. With precision, she loaded three more arrows and fired them while landing on the ground. The distraction proved useless. Rena cried out in alarm.

"Move to safety, Elsword!"

With exasperation, the boss unleashed another torrent of flames. He tried to avoid it, but he got hit with the brunt of it. Falling down to the ground wounded, the Phoru closed in, knowing he had Elsword at his mercy. Rena frantically shot out arrows but to no avail. I look at Aisha.

"Look, you guys may not be on the best of terms but he's in a lot of trouble."

She gritted her teeth.

"You think I don't know? I have morals too!"

Elsword pushed himself to the side as the beast let loose his fist, making a small crater in the ground. He tried to get up, but the task proved too difficult for his fatigued state.

"Chain Fireball!"

Two fireballs followed by a larger blaze hurtled at the Phoru, hitting it in the face. It reared its head and tried to clear its vision with its hands. Rena quickly hopped over to Elsword, slung him over her shoulder, and dashed away. Aisha's eyes glew and she pointed her staff at the Phoru. Sensing that this was the moment, I amplified her skills with my ability.

"Limit Releaser!"

Runes circled around Aisha's body, and the ground rumbled, this time not because of footsteps. She grinned.

"You may be a guardian, but I won't even forgive you if you mess with my friends! Gust Storm!"

A fantastic maelstrom of flames shot up, dividing Elsword and Rena from the boss. A critical hit, if I say so myself. The fiery blaze roared to the skies, disappearing into the blue expanse and leaving a charred field. The Ancient Phoru let out a groan, and slumped forward in an unconscious state. We were victorious. Aisha's legs gave out on her, and I smiled weakly. Elsword's eyes bulged out, probably completely astonished. Rena helped steady him on his feet, and walked over to us.

"Oh my El! Aisha that was huge!"

She stuck her nose up and laughed into the back of her hand.

"Ha ha ha, it's no big deal for the great magician herself!"

He looked like he was about to shoot down Aisha's cocky remark, but Rena pinched Elsword's cheek, causing him to elicit shouts of pain.

"If you ever do that again you'll be meeting the sole of my foot, mister!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Cool it granny!"

The atmosphere turned very dark, and Aisha turned away. I should have followed suit. What conspired next was too graphic for me to explain, but let's just say I now have an unshakable belief that Rena is a person I would like to remain on the good side of.

"Looks like our work is done. I suppose I'll be taking my leave."

I turn around to exit, but Elsword breaks free of Rena and grabs my shoulder.

"Wait!"

I turn around, giving him a curious glance.

"You've really helped us out this time. I don't want to sound too intrusive, but by the looks of it you're not from these parts. Now, I know that I was against it in the first place, but after watching you help us out, I wanted to ask you to join us. I don't think I'll survive very long if I'm the only boy here, too."

The gears turn in my head. What was there to gain from this? Of course, it may prove interesting. That was the reason I came here to begin with.

"...Alright, sounds good."

"I mean, we can always-Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it."

"Huh, I figured we'd have to convince you."

I chuckle, and brush his hand off my shoulder.

"I don't have much to do. Now that the El is gone, the activity here will probably die out. I want to have front row seats of the action, so tagging along wouldn't hurt."

He breath a sigh of relief, and extended his hand.

"Um, glad to have you! Welcome aboard!"

I take it and shake it firmly.

"Call me Aaron."

Rena nods.

"Let us return to the village to update Lowe."

Aisha sits on her staff, levitating into the air.

"Sounds good to me."

With that said, we went back, recounting the events in good nature.

* * *

 **Whew! This was mentally exhilarating to write. But I suppose that's enough for a bombastic opening for this fanfiction. I'll release information about Aaron soon. Comment! Suggest! Question! You know the drill, so leave that review so I can respond to them! Until then!**


	4. Darker Tidings

**With the introduction over, we pick up where we last left off!** _ **Chronicles of Elrios**_ **is back, baby, and the plot thickens in the fourth chapter! I'm not going to bother to continue asking for help correcting my work, I think you all get it by now. I'll also drop the Notes section. Hopefully three times of typing the exact same thing will teach you guys a lesson!**

 **TheRunAwayPanda: Thank you so much for finding that tiny error! I must have skimmed over it when proof reading. Shows how much I need a beta reader, haha. Also, thank you for your kind words and continued support! My day gets better when I know somebody somewhere is enjoying my work!**

 **Cast:**

 **Aaron - Aaron**

 **Elsword - Base Class**

 **Aisha - Base Class**

 **Rena - Base Class**

 **Disclaimer:** **All characters and settings belong to KOG Games. I only own my OC.**

* * *

-Darker Tidings-

 _Third Person Omniscient_

It had failed.

A creature two times the size of a grown man walks through a portal, reappearing inside some kind of tower. It climbs the crumbling staircase upwards, getting nods of acknowledgement from smaller creatures wielding spears and bows to the side. It contemplated to itself of the actions that lead to this moment. Two small humans and one elf, huh? It would probably get reprimanded for making such a foolish blunder.

Finally, it reaches the top of the tower, where two columns rise up into the air. In between the two columns, a small tear in space can be seen. It's mood increased slightly as it saw the twin monuments and growled in a pleased manner, but abruptly stops when it noticed something else was nearby.

To the side stood three figures: a slender man polishing his blade, a succubus tending her fingernails, and a giant man admiring himself through the reflection of some broken glass. The man with the blade looked up to the creature.

"Did you get it?"

A low rumble emanates from the stomach of the creature.

"I...I had to retreat. There was a young male human who was with a young female human and a female elf. The male deeply resonated with the stone, and threw me off. Plus there were too many disturbances. I couldn't risk detection, especially when we're in the early stages of our plans."

The succubus scoffed.

"So you didn't get it. A child? You had a task of taking candy from a baby, and you failed that?"

The beast grumbled, irked at her jab. The slender man seemed unaffected. He turned his back on the creature, and continued speaking.

"It simply sets back our plan for a little while, no need to fret. Nothing that a few simple calculations can't fix. Why don't we push this ordeal under the rug and begin corrupting the El fragments within the shrine?"

The beast contemplated, and begrudgingly accepted it.

"Alright. I'll get to work on that."

"Then it is settled. We will go off to complete our end of the plan."

The meeting was adjourned as spontaneously as it occurred. Those who had gathered left in a portal similar to the one the creature arrived in. All alone, it looked up to the dark starless skies.

"A child...I won't let a measly child ever cross my path and get away with it again, I swear it over my dead body. That is, if a child ever gets the misfortune of meeting me again."

He gave a crude laugh, the solitary sound of barking echoing throughout the quiet village.

 _First Person Aaron_

"You can really tell the bandits are stepping up their work."

Elsword swung his blade at a Tobu, who made contact with the sword, flew through the air, hit its face twice on the ground while tumbling back, and smashed into a Bor that was getting pummeled by the head of Aisha's staff. The scene was almost comical in a way. On the other hand, Rena had perched herself atop a platform, shooting down any stragglers that tried to ambush the group. Aisha wiped beads of sweat off her forehead and gave a sigh of satisfaction.

"Hmph! The level of outlaw activity has increased tenfold. They're all over the place! Good thing they're just small fries. Nothing that I can't handle!"

Nailing a Thief Phoru in the head and causing it to fall back turtle style onto its backpack, Rena hopped off to join me. I had been leaning against a tree, observing the fighting and giving little boosts here and there. Rena checked her inventory, making sure she had enough arrows in stock to keep fighting.

"It's been three days since we've departed from Ruben. The number of bandits should attest to the fact that we're closing in on their lair. Elsword, Aisha, Aaron; we need to make haste, for I fear that the El seems to be leaving the nature faster than anticipated."

Elsword shielded his eyes from the sunlight.

"Well, we are making pretty good progress. Check it out over there!"

We looked out to the horizon, where a distant castle loomed over the town of Elder. Elsword pumped his fist.

"We're almost there!"

Aisha nodded, and smiled graciously.

"Can't wait to sleep in a comfy bed!"

We begin walking, the town of Elder getting closer with each passing minute. Rena looked at me, her head tilted to one side.

"Hey, you alright? You haven't spoken much lately."

I did not respond at first, for I didn't know she was talking to me. She then flicked my forehead, making me break concentration. I quickly gathered my bearings.

"...Oh...Huh? Me? Well...I've just been thinking."

She tilted her head curiously.

"Thinking about what?"

"...I...I forgot; my apologies."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"...If you say so."

She leaves me be, seeing that attempting any more conversation with me would be fruitless. Rena must have been concerned by my well being, seeing as she appeared to be sensitive to the energy of nature itself. Frankly I didn't want to talk about what I was thinking about, so I felt a bit guilty for lying. I'll internally promised that I would tell them in due time.

When we finally reached the town, the first noticeable thing was that it was considerably louder than the quaint village of Ruben. This place screamed that it was a vibrant community with a flourishing economy. Merchants advertised their wares, citizens mulled about, and soldiers walked around aimlessly. It seemed like a real life version of the picturesque stereotype of a mercantile city. In the center of all this, a grand statue stood overlooking a square where children were playing games and squealing happily.

Rena's eyes sparkled.

"Wow, look at all the merchandise! I could spend an entire day shopping here!"

Elsword looked slightly worried.

"I don't think our ED will be able to cover the expenses, Rena-"

"Stop him!"

The voice of a young girl rang out as a person shoved us aside and ran through. Behind the person trailed a white haired tan girl donning a white off-the-shoulder crop top, aviator goggles, gray welder gloves, and bulky gray cargo pants. Without a second thought, I lashed out, my chains flying forward and wrapping around the speedy person in the fashion of a bola. Pulling tight, I tripped the thief, causing him to fall unceremoniously onto the ground. I then reeled him in like a fisherman admiring his prize catch. The girl finally caught up to us, breathing raggedly and trying to catch her breath.

"Huff..Puff...Thank you!"

Elsword shoots a thumbs up at me, Aisha seems thoroughly impressed, and Rena gives a round of applause. I look at the bandit, who carries a familiar emblem on his scarf.

"He's from the crew of Banthus. What'd he take from you, miss?"

"The name is Echo! He took my lollipop, but…"

The bandit had stuffed the lollipop into his mouth, sucking on it noiselessly. Everybody silently stares at the captive. Two soldiers ran up to me and bowed in thanks. They then grabbed him, made him spit out the lollipop, and dragged him away. Awkwardly, Echo tries to break the tension in the air.

"...I'll just get a new one. Are you guys adventurers? By the way you're all dressed, you must not be from Elder. I know, as thanks, I'll show you around!"

* * *

 **And we're done. I really like Echo's character design, she's such a cutie! Anyways, questions, comments, and suggestions are all welcomed, and I'll respond to all your reviews next time!**

 **EXTRA IMPORTANT FANTABULOUS NEWS! I will be accepting some Original Characters if you so desire to have me write in your character into the fanfiction! If you are interested, please shoot me a private message and we can talk about how I'll integrate your character!**


	5. Village Misadventures

**We last left off when the Elgang finally reached Elder! Though they're still on the hunt for the missing El, the town is brimming with darker secrets...As always, I love suggestions, questions, and comments, so read and review! Also, there's going to be a VERY LONG AND IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE at the end of this chapter, so please read that!**

 **TheRunAwayPanda: Honestly, I gotta admit that I really love the character designs of Elsword, especially the ones that lean towards the "cool factor" side of things. Honorable mentions are Glave, King Nasod, and Ignia. (I freaking love Ignia) I'm also a perfectionist, so I can't choose.**

 **Cast:**

 **Aaron - Aaron**

 **Elsword - Base Class**

 **Aisha - Base Class**

 **Rena - Base Class**

 **Disclaimer:** **All characters and settings belong to KOG Games. I only own my OC.**

* * *

-Village Misadventures-

"And here is where I work! I'm the finest alchemist in Elder, so don't hesitate to come to me for your alchemical needs!"

We were standing in front of Echo's shop. The tour of Elder had just finished, and our leader Elsword looked mentally drained and bored out of his mind. Rena and Aisha, on the other hand, seemed to eat everything up. I decide that perhaps it was time to break off our current engagement.

"Um, thanks for giving us a chance to sightsee Elder, it's definitely taught me a lot of things I did not know, but we should probably get going. We're currently searching for the El, which has been stolen by a bandit named Banthus."

Echo thought about what I just said, and then came to some kind of conclusion.

"In that case, you should go see Hoffman. He's the head of mostly everything here."

Aisha nodded in a matter-of-factly manner.

"You mean the statue in the square?"

"No, that's Wally, the lord of Elder."

Aisha blushes the color of Elsword's hair as he gives her a wry smile. Elsword one, Aisha zero. Rena raised her hand.

"Well, if we want to go to the authorities, why don't we see Lord Wally instead of Hoffman?"

Echo scratched her chin.

"Well, that's because Wally doesn't accept people into his court. We're all completely out of the loop. The only thing about Wally that actually permeates into our daily lives is the statue and the soldiers. Well...Except for that one time Wally came to me and asked for those moldy old documents about Nasods. Other than that, the authority here is basically Hoffman. Anyways, I have to get working soon, so I suppose I'll catch you guys later."

Elsword nodded.

"Alright, to Hoffman we go then! See you around Echo!"

We waved goodbye to her, and turned around to make our way to this Hoffman person. Rena seemed to be thinking hard.

"Why would a lord who never intervenes with the politics of his subjects suddenly ask for ancient documents about Nasods out of the blue?"

Elsword glanced at her.

"Well, I'm not sure what to make of this guy yet, but I get a weird vibe from him. It's a gut feeling."

I stop abruptly. The others turn around and look at me.

"...We forgot to ask her where Hoffman is."

Aisha face palmed, and Elsword groaned.

"Do we have to go back?"

"That won't be necessary."

A man could be seen watering his plants outside his house. We turn to look at him.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation. However, I couldn't help but hear that you mentioned my name."

A couple minutes later and we were inside his house, drinking tea on his couch. Hoffman finished pouring each of us a cup and sat down, clasping his hands together.

"So what brings you fine ladies and gentlemen to here?"

Elsword, reaching the end of his patience, stood up abruptly, causing his tea to slosh a little and spill into his saucer.

"We're here to take out Banthus and get back the El!"

Rena quickly pinched his ear and pulled him back down into the couch. Hoffman seemed to be slightly taken aback by his words, but quickly composed himself. The old man wouldn't let on more than he wanted to, it seemed. A trait found in all merchants accustomed to bargaining.

"Well...I could perhaps lend you a hand...But you'll have to do me a favor."

Elsword was incredulous.

"Why? We have work to do that's very important to the safety of Elrios!"

Hoffman's focus sharpened.

"I can't trust you yet. What you say may be true, but perhaps you want to use the El to fulfill your own means. I know, how about you survey the Shadow Forest? I have not conducted a survey there, so it should prove easy enough a task for you guys. A simple reconnaissance job should suffice."

Elsword sputtered.

"A-aren't you just using us to make your own life easier?"

"I simply deemed that you guys were fit enough for this job and hold extraordinary experience, unless my judgement was wrong?"

"Aw...Shucks...Well I guess we have to do it, guys."

Elsword was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. What an easy guy to read. Hoffman gave an innocent smile.

"You may begin work tomorrow. It seems to be getting late. Should I direct you guys to one of the great inns of Elder?"

"Nah, we'll manage on our own-"

"Actually, yes, please do. I don't want our directionally challenged leader to take the assistance of others for granted."

Aisha had cut off Elsword, obviously not wanting a repeat of what had previously happened. Elsword puffed his cheeks out and pouted, obviously ticked off that he wasn't able to display his leadership. The village head laughed and wrote down some directions on a piece of paper.

"I hope to hear from you soon."

"Thank you, Mister Hoffman."

With that, he showed us the way out. The sky had turned a hue of red, orange, and purple, and inset was a sun being slowly obscured by clouds. Sunset had fallen. We made our way to the inn, checked in, and began unpacking our gear. The room we had been assigned to contained two beds, each with a nightstand and a table. Rena hustled the two to quickly go to the bathhouse that was also in the inn.

"Go shower and get some early sleep. We're going to get to work tomorrow. The faster we get the El, the better."

I couldn't help but think Rena was just like a mother to Elsword and Aisha. I wonder if I ever had a mother. I frankly couldn't remember anything of my past before meeting the El Search Party; I was found an amnesiac, with no telling signs of my origins. I figured there was no point in dawdling over some past that may have never existed, but sometimes I wonder how my family was like.

I suddenly noticed Rena was staring at me oddly again, but I brushed it off, and prepared myself to go to the bathhouse as well.

After undressing myself and wrapping a towel around my midsection, I entered the male section. It was basically empty save for Elsword, who was blowing bubbles. He shot up and waved at me.

"Hey, Aaron! Get in! The water's just the right temperature!"

I slid into the water slowly, letting the smooth feel wash over me like a blanket. I sigh, and look up. Elsword followed suit, trying to simulate what I was doing. A momentary silence followed, but the peace was quickly broken by Elsword.

"Nothing beats a bath after a long day of butt kicking!"

I just give him a lazy thumbs up.

"I agree. I'm awfully sweaty from working out so much. It feels like a blessing to be able to clean myself."

Over the wooden fence, the sound of giggling could be heard.

"You hear that?"

"Probably Rena and Aisha fooling around. What, you want to take a peek?"

Elsword smiled and rubbed his nose.

"Ha, as if! I'm the leader, and the son plus brother of knights! I have a code of chivalry to follow!"

I chuckled slightly, causing him to frown. Though he appeared brash and careless at a glance, he definitely was a good kid at heart.

"I admire that part of you, Elsword."

He blushed, and sunk into the water until only the upper half of his face could be seen. A sporadic series of bubbles were blown, probably a result of him talking under the water. A voice rang out on some kind of loudspeaker.

"Attention, guests. The bathhouse's heat will be turned off due to a shortage in El energy. We apologize for the inconvenience. Thank you for your patronage."

I mutter under my breath.

"Darn."

Elsword got up, and patted my shoulder.

"No worries. Once we get back the El, we can take all the baths we want without getting disturbed. We could even do a mixed bathing for a nice bonding experience!"

I couldn't help but to stifle a laugh. He thought mixed bathing was for familial bonding only? What an innocent kid. But I suppose ignorance would be bliss in this case. I'll have to enlighten him on the true meaning behind mixed bathing one day.

* * *

 **Sorry about the lame bathhouse scene. I suppose because it is a fanfiction I should have pandered more to the fanservice part of the community, but then I figured, "Hey, how much of a jerk could I be by not doing exactly what the majority of society wants me to do?" And thus, a bathhouse scene without any of the hot stuff was born, if you know what I mean.**

 **Also, I want ask you all a question. Should I keep posting ~1000 words chapters daily and proofread it myself, or should I start posting ~4000 words chapters per week and get a beta reader to help me out? Leave your opinion in the reviews! Anyways, until then!**

 **Extra Dialogue:**

 **Aisha: How are they so big Rena? They're larger than my hands!**

 **Rena: I-I...Just wait until you grow up, okay!**

 **Elsword: I'll be real, I kind of wanted to look…**

 **Aaron: Give my respect back to me, Elsword.**


	6. Limit Break

**I'm going to be slowly making these chapters longer as the plot intensifies. So look forward to it. From now on I may take up to a week to pump out chapters for this. Don't forget to read and review! Big thanks to TheRunAwayPanda for beta-reading!**

 **TheRunAwayPanda: Thank you for your awesome support! Honestly I don't know how to thank you. Please know that whenever I write one of these I'm seriously thinking about your tips and relying on you for guidance. I look forward to your continued reviews~**

 **Ducky and Izzy: I appreciate your input. Fear not about the chapter counts, they will slowly rise in word count as I get more to write in.**

 **Curiously a Theory: Thanks! I had no idea what "chappies" were, so I tried to Google it. It just came up as "chap". I did figure it out eventually, though. English isn't my first language, so I sometimes have to look up some stuff.**

 ***Throws confetti everywhere* Let's get started!**

 **Cast:**

 **Aaron - Aaron**

 **Elsword - Base Class**

 **Aisha - Base Class**

 **Rena - Base Class**

 **Disclaimer:** **All characters and settings belong to KOG Games. I only own my OC.**

* * *

-Limit Breaker-

Elsword broke off a dry branch with a satisfying crack. The mist surrounding the dead forest helped project an ominous mood of sorts. Around them, leaves drooped, purple and black hues dominated the scenery, and a prominent lack of any native life gave insight to the current state. It has been a few days since they set out to the Shadow Forest to complete Hoffman's quest. As expected, it was unsavory. I grimly looked around our surroundings.

"How horrible…"

Rena gave a sad sigh.

"It's evidence that the El is leaving the world. It only serves to prove how much more we should hasten ourselves. I'd rather not be doing this at the moment, but Hoffman left us with no choice. Let's quickly get this over with so we can find Banthus."

"Agreed."

Aisha had been staying back for a while. Elsword cleaned his ear with his pinkie, and gave Aisha a childish sneer.

"Oi, grapehead, you won't be getting in on much of the action if you play chicken."

She gave him a dirty look and responded.

"No, doofus, I'm not a coward. It's just...I can sense traces of magic that should not be present. Something is off about this place."

I scratched the side of my cheek.

"You're probably overthinking this, Aisha. The mood the atmosphere has lends itself to the imagination. It's probably just a coincidence. There's so many things that could explain the supposed presence of magic."

She still looked unconvinced, and pressed on.

"Like what?"

"Like…"

My voice trails off. I try to think of something quick, but it's too late. The mood worsens, and everybody seems to get a bit more anxious.

"...I...I think we should go back."

Elsword shook his head.

"No way! Hoffman gave us this job! We need to prove we're people to be trusted!"

Rena nodded in agreement.

"Also, the sooner we return the El, the sooner people will not have to go through the same misfortunes we've already had to deal with-"

The purple mage suddenly cried out and cut off Rena.

"Eep! S-s-s-something pulled the back of my skirt!"

Aisha shot forward and grabbed the back of Elsword's shirt. I stared in disbelief. Aisha, scared? And looking for support from Elsword, no less? Now that was a startling development. Elsword seemed to share similar sentiments as us. But as always, he was very dense. A hesitant giggle turned into a full blown guffaw.

"Ahahaha! Aisha, what's wrong with you? You're like, what, two years or something older than me! Man up already! Or...Probably woman up in your case...But still, how could you be so scared? I'm never letting you live this down, scaredy-cat!"

She looked as if she was about to cry, with her face crimson and biting her upper lip in sheer humiliation and anger.

"Y-y-y-you!"

Suddenly the sound of footsteps from somewhere in the mist could be heard. Everybody immediately stopped what they were doing, staying still. Frozen in place, we heard the sound draw nearer. With bated breath, Elsword moves slowly.

 _Crack._

He stepped on the branch he had broken from the dead tree, causing a loud snap. The footsteps stop. Rena takes a quick draw of breath. Then, the footsteps come nearer, and closer, and slower. From the mist the silhouette of an amorphous figure could be made out. Was it a beast?

A silly looking blob came forth, teetering and tottering daintily. The moment of suspense completely dissolved by the adorable fellow, we all release our taut muscles, relaxing. Behind the creature came forth tinier, versions of it, like little toddlers. Elsword gave an uncomfortable laugh that came out more like a bark. He was obviously shaken by the events, and trying to play it off.

"So Aisha's nightmare fuel turns out to just be a baby spirit, huh?"

Rena slaps Elsword on the back, making him jump slightly.

"Give it a break, Elsword. Playing tough all the time makes you look like a sore loser."

He seemed to want to argue, but decided against it and bent down, poking the smaller critters.

"So little guys, where'd you all work up the courage to come to us?"

They rolled around, giving childish giggles. Elsword and Aisha took turns playing with them, and Rena also joined in. Yeah, we were sidetracking, but it was just too cute to pass up. How could you not be tempted to play with these critters? They were so adorable! They continued rolling around, and then one of them bumped into me a bit more harshly than I liked, causing me to fall back a little.

"Woah, easy there. Rough horseplaying is a big no...No…"

I had fallen into one of them wearing some strange robe that reminded me of a jester. It had two white gloves that hung suspended mid air, and carried a wooden staff. Underneath the cloak were two blank pupils.

"Heh, where'd you find those clothes, buddy?"

It swung its wand around, creating some kind of cloud towards me. I look at it perplexed, but when it makes contact with me I'm immediately hit with the realization that it's something malevolent.

"O-Ouch! Hey! Cut that out!"

The creatures around us were getting more violent. Elsword and Aisha were struggling to stop them, and Rena was trying not to hurt them. A realization dawned on me.

"Guys, it's a trap! These creatures are the monsters!"

One of the larger ones in front of me tries to upper cut me, to which I deftly sidestepped. The smaller ones began to smash around, trying to hit anything in its path. Aisha cried out.

"These are corrupted spirits! The magic I felt, it's from them!"

Elsword frantically searched about.

"My sword, where's my sword? I need it!"

"I see it, Elsword! Lightning Bolt!"

She shoots out a dazzling arc of lightning at a clump of spirits, overloading them and causing them to pop and fizzle into the air. On the ground laid his sword. Rolling towards it, Elsword grabbed it mid roll and swung around.

"Thanks, Aisha! I owe you one!"

More spirits came around to block his path. Behind them the mages were creating more dark clouds to fire at us. Elsword gritted his teeth.

"Oh no you don't! Assault Slash!"

He dashed through, skewering them like a kebab and stopping their spells mid cast. With the path he made, Rena dashed forth, signalling Aisha and I to follow.

"Let's move! We can't let them overwhelm us!"

Aisha cried out in a strained manner, having difficulty fending off the monsters.

"Move? Move where? Deeper into the forest?"

"We don't have a choice! Come on!"

Aisha grinded her teeth and ventured forth, leaving me to guard the rear. I swung my chains around, whipping the spirits back. One of them jumped at me, only to be shot down by Rena's swift accuracy.

Deeper and deeper we went into the forest, trying to get away from the maniacal cackling and the haunting lilts of childish giggling. At last we were in the deepest part of the forest, where the trees were so tightly clustered together it was difficult to see past a few meters.

"Did...Huff...Did we lose them?"

Elsword mumbled weakly, for he was out of breath. We all were. Nobody answered Elsword's remark, instead taking the moment to recuperate. We all listened to each other take deep breaths, trying to reorganize ourselves. Finally, Rena spoke up, being the first one to recover.

"Yeah, I think they've stopped chasing us. You know, these spirits must be going haywire due to the stolen El. Normally something like this would be impossible to fathom. This time around, though, there was way too many of them to make it so simple as to believe that it was but a mere coincidence. The El, or at least the absence of it, is affecting nature negatively. Something is contaminating it."

We all nodded. The need for the stone was becoming more urgent. One could only hope it wasn't long gone by now. Elsword leaned against a tree.

"So...Where are we?"

We were hopelessly lost, I thought to myself. Everywhere looked exactly the same. With no concrete direction, we could only look around and wonder. Aisha deathly pale pallor caught my eye, however. She spoke very softly. Dangerously so.

"Elsword...Move away from the tree."

Elsword stood stock still.

"You better not be fooling with me, Aisha…"

"Elsword...The tree...The branches are moving."

He swung around to attack the tree, but was quickly incapacitated. The branches wrapped around his arms, disabling his movement and causing him to struggle.

"No! Let go of me!"

The three of us jump back. I yell out as I duck underneath a vine.

"What the heck is tha-Ahh!"

I'm hit in the stomach with a branch, swinging me around like a violent carousel and dropping me off in one of the thickets. Rena yells out my name, then jumps out of the way of incoming branches. Aisha is casting fireballs to keep the thing at bay.

"I-I-I think it's an ent! But this one is way bigger and badder!"

Rena nods.

"This must be one of the major effects of the contaminated El."

Rena fires arrows in attempt to free Elsword, but they only serve to make the ent focus on her. Smashing into the ground, the angry tree monster sent a shockwave that sent Rena flying back and hitting her head into a tree. I recover to my feet and make my way to her. Aisha follows suit. The two of us cradle her head. Aisha pats the side of her face.

"Rena! Rena! Are you there!"

She coughed.

"This isn't enough to keep me down...But I need to take a while to gather my bearings...Keep your focus on the Ent and leave me here. Elsword still needs help!"

Behind us, the ent fired a dark miasma towards us with follow up projectiles.

"Let's split up, Aaron. Those things can't spell good business."

"Alright."

We both run to the side, making the large ball of energy hit a couple of trees and barely miss Rena. The projectiles behind that seem to branch off and follow us. Homing missiles, I quickly deduced. I get my chains moving, ready to lash out.

"Let's go! Lockdown!"

I swing out my chain, and the tips of both ends embed themselves into the rough bark. I pull with my might, but the ent proved to be harder to move than it seemed. Regardless of its massive weight, it took two swings at me, both which miss.

"My Bola Throw probably won't work on this behemoth...So...How about this! Tentacle Siphon!"

Six more chains materialize from nowhere, and stick into the ent's sides. Using him, I began to absorb his strength and turn it into my own. The ent couldn't be that sentient to realize what I was doing, right? Wrong. It only served to make it even angrier. He pointed in my direction, sending roots and branches hurtling towards me. They took me by force, breaking contact with him and sending me backwards. I grunted in pain and attempted to free myself from the onslaught, but it proved useless. When the attack was over, I was tangled up in a mess of wooden limbs. Struggling to free myself, I shout out to Aisha

"Free Elsword!"

"Gust Screw!"

A tornado of flames sprung forth, hitting the ent. Something with the attribute of fire would prove effective to this wood monster. Clawing at the flames, it dropped Elsword, who slashed my bindings. Freed, the three of us were joined by Rena, who seemed to have recuperated enough to continue fighting. Elsword pointed his thumb down, and taunted the creature.

"I think this has gone on far enough! You'll pay for grabbing me!"

"Lockdown!"

I spearhead the attack, latching onto the ent and doing my best to hold him in place.

"Assault Slash!"

Elsword followed up, dashing forth and digging deep into the ent with the tip of his blade.

"Assault Kick!"

Rena jumped up into the air, doing a backflip and kicking the ent on the chin with her powerful legs.

"Lightning Bolt!"

Aisha finished the combo, shooting a bolt of lightning at the creature and making contact with a resounding crack.

Then we all back off when the deeds were done and observe the ent's demise. It groaned and fell to its knees, the life within it flickering out. Elsword remarked.

"That ent wasn't so tough. Guess the power of El is really getting weaker."

We all glare at the one who had been captive to the said ent. Rena sighed and rested her cheek on the palm of her hand.

"Let's find a place to set up camp. Tomorrow we'll report to Hoffman"

We all agree wordlessly, and put up camp for the night on the outskirts of the forest. Setting up a campfire, Aisha seemed to be lost in thought. So were the rest of us. I had a feeling that we all had similar thoughts in mind. After all, today's fight could have gone a lot more smoother. We were just too weak lest we fought in numbers. Everybody was probably thinking of a way to build up their individual powers. I rolled over, trying to sleep. Rena had already went to sleep, saying that a good rest keeps her skin in good condition. I hear Aisha and Elsword quietly talking, however, and my interest perks up.

"Hey, Elsword…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that I've peaked?"

"In terms of your body or in terms of your strength?"

"Y-you know what I mean."

Elsword yawned.

"Well...My sister once told me that you only peak if you believe you peaked. You have unlimited potential so long as you continue to believe you can improve yourself."

"That's kind of deep coming from you Elsword…Even though it really came from your sister."

"What's that supposed to mean…?"

"Nothing. But, don't you think we need to improve?"

"Mmhmm…"

A moment of silence ensued.

"Hey, Aisha, do you ever miss your family?"

"Not really. I grew up in a family of magicians, so we were always coming and going. I've never really grown attached to anybody. How about you?"

"Um...I guess...I miss my dad. He was pretty cool. Same with my sister...I don't know where she is now…"

"That's sad to hear, Elsword."

"Yeah…"

Aisha seemed to be struggling to find the right words to say.

"Um...Elsword…"

"..."

"I just want to thank you. I know that I can get mean sometimes since you are quite unbearable, seeing as you're two years younger...But I also know that you're trying your best. It must be hard to be a leader…"

"..."

"So...I want to just let you know that I hope you can understand that even though I might act like this...I really just have trouble expressing myself."

"..."

"...Elsword?"

He had fallen asleep, I could tell by his lack of talking. A kid's gotta get some sleep. I couldn't help but to smile a bit with my eyes closed. The two would look adorable together, wouldn't they? I soon fell asleep afterwards, listening to the controlled breathing of Aisha, Elsword and Rena.

We trekked back towards the village when dawn broke. When we reached our destination, we made our way to consult Hoffman. We then watched the elder rubbed his chin. He shook his head and looked at the four of us.

"Well, I'll be. I knew there was something weird going on in the forest, but never anything this serious. You've taken care of the ent too? That's settling news to hear. I suppose compensation is in order. Just pass the Shadow Forest, if you follow the path set, should be where Banthus and his merry crew reside. I only wish we could take out those pesky bandits, but for some reason the soldiers won't take care of it."

Elsword looked at all of us, stretching his arms as we left Hoffman. He seemed ready to hit the road. Aisha looked at her feet as she kicked the ground. It appeared she had other ideas.

"Hey, can I go run my own little errand first?"

Elsword gave a thumbs up.

"You know what? Sure, why not? Banthus isn't going anywhere. Now would be a good time as any to stock up and organize ourselves. Meet back up in an hour?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

 **Once again, read and review! Your support fuels my insignificant existence. By the way, if you play Elsword, I'd love to play with you guys. I'm on the NA server, so shoot me a PM if you want to play! Also I want to put in an OC or two sometime soon, so please submit yours! Galaxy God out!**


	7. Elf Escapades

**Howdy, all!** _ **Chronicles of Elrios**_ **is back with a seventh chapter!**

 **TheRunAwayPanda: Thanks for slugging it out with me all this time through the tedious work. I probably would have dropped this long ago had it not been for you and everyone else helping me. The feedback really fuels me. Regardless of what other people think of me, I hope you continue to support me.**

 **Now I know what some of you are thinking...And by some I mean the meager number of people who actually read.**

" **Where have you been?"  
To which I will flat out tell you this:  
**" **Eh, I lost interest."**

 **Frankly, whenever somebody throws around words like "commitment" and "responsibility", I start to feel the weight of it, and end up tucking tail and going in the completely other direction. So yeah. Take me or leave me~**

 **Anyways...I digress. Let's get down to it.**

 **Note: The events that follow are loosely based off of the cutscenes and canon storyline.**

 **Note: This will contain ships. Because I can, and because I will!**

 **Note: Shifting between perspectives might happen if I deem it necessary, otherwise I will try to maintain consistency.**

 **Cast:**

 **Aaron - Aaron**

 **Elsword - Base Class**

 **Aisha - Base Class**

 **Rena - Base Class**

 **Disclaimer:** **All characters and settings belong to KOG Games. I only own my OC.**

* * *

-Elf Escapades-

Aisha and Elsword waved us goodbye before parting to do their own things, which left Rena and I alone. I look around momentarily before piping up.

"I think I'll also go off on my own."

"Actually, I don't want to burden you, Aaron, but could you accompany me?"

I was slightly surprised. Rena had always seem a bit more aloof and distant, but also caring at the same time. I suppose that I didn't expect someone as independent as her to ask for any kind of help. I brushed aside my thoughts and nodded firmly.

"I don't mind. Lead the way, Rena."

Elder turned out to be bigger than I thought. We walked for a good five minutes in harmonious silence, taking in the everyday life of the people. A city life wasn't for me, but I enjoyed sightseeing.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself."

Expanding my horizons, that was the monologue running around in my head. Rena then motioned me towards a large crowd.

"Come here. The place I want to go to is on the other side."

"Okay."

We steeled ourselves and pushed into the crowd. What were they even gathered for in the first place? I took a few glances towards the direction they were all looking at.

"Hey, back off!"

"Why won't you help us?"

"I've lost a fortune because of you!"

"We need time to work!"

It appeared that a group of soldiers were arguing with the people.

"The bandits have been sneaking around in broad daylight and you guys won't lift a hand, why?"

"We only take orders from your lord. It's how we get paid. We don't get paid to listen to you guys. If you have a problem, take it up with him!"

"Lord Wally never shows his face!"

"Then you're out of luck, buddy!"

A soldier shoved back what seemed to be a merchant who came too close. Landing on his butt, the man raised a fist angrily. People murmured anxiously. It seemed that the jovial mood of a bustling town had something darker underlying it. Rena grabbed my arm.

"Hey, come on! Let's move!"

She led me through the bustling crowd, my clothes rumpled from all the elbowing and shoving. Personal space was a foreign concept to these folks, I guess. It was hard, but other than my general discomfort we made it safely through. Up ahead, a woman who couldn't be much more than a few years older than me donned a bonnet, and was shouting towards the crowd..

"Get your accessories! I have everything from the latest fashion to the trendiest fashion!"

I avert my eyes the other way, but it was too late. The woman locked on, and darted towards us.

"Hi, howdy, how are you? Look what we have here! Would you guys like to come and check out my wares?"

"No th-Ack!"

"Yes please."

Rena had stepped on my foot and given an innocent smile to the woman. I sighed. If I calculated it accordingly, woman and clothing always totaled an insane amount of time, not to mention cash. Looks like we'd be here a while.

"My name is Luichel! Come on, come over here! I'll show you some things you'll find you can't refuse!"

I could already hear the fluttering of money leaving our budget. She led us into her store, where an army of merchandise cluttered the shelves and racks. At the cash register was an array of necklaces, rings, and other sparkling accessories. Rena's eyes shone brightly.

"Wow, I can't believe that they sell this!"

She lifted up a giant lollipop that reflected the glare of the sunshine that spilled in through the window. I couldn't tell if that was some kind of facial accessory or an actual piece of candy. Keeping up with modern fashion proved too challenging a task for me. Perhaps we could buy one for Echo as a gift. Luichel walks over to us.

"We also sell a bunch of snazzy clothes and cute outfits! Would you like to try the Fairy Lotus? Or perhaps you're more of a Arwen? Actually, the Fence Fox would absolutely look charming on you, darling!"

I could tell Rena was struggling from displaying a toothy smile at risk of losing face. She must really want to try them out. However, she hesitated, and looked at me.

"Do you think that I should try out some clothings?"

Why was she asking me? Wasn't she the person who always did things of her own accord? I steeled my wits, and did my best not to give a smile that betrayed my fatigue.

"Eh, do whatever you want. We're here already, so there's no point in not doing so."

She nodded gratefully, and followed Luichel. The two chattered noisily and disappeared behind a curtain. In the meantime, I looked around. Though it was very crowded, it was definitely very organized. Why had Rena brought me along? I was looking at some backpacks and daggers when Luichel rushed out with a really big grin. She shoved something in my hands, grabbed me by the shoulders and whirled me around.

"-Wha?"

"Shh! Just admire how our beauty looks now! I took extra care in outfitting her!"

I look at what she put in my hands. A warm set of clothes laid on my outstretched palms. Green clothes with blue and white patterns. That could only mean one thing..

"You can't be serious…"

"I may not be a bandit anymore, but I still have my touch!"

Rena poked her head out of the curtains, covering her body with it. Her face was tinted a rosy hue.

"C-c-could you pass those clothes?"

"Rena, could it be you're not wearing anything?"

"I am wearing clothes right now...But…"

I try to make my way to her, but Luichel gripped me tightly. For a woman, she definitely had arm strength that was the equivalent of Rena's legs. Not that I was sexist, of course, simply the fact that in comparison to the average male, a female usually has a lesser muscle index and usually...My train of thought tends to get the better of me, doesn't it. I give up soon enough, and give a shrug. Maybe I'm just physically weak.

"She's got me pinned. You'll have to come out if you're wearing clothes."

"Uuu…"

She poked her head back into the curtains, then came out and turned the heads of every passerby and onlooker. Luichel released me and triumphantly splayed her arms out in a celebratory fashion.

"Behold! My Trump Bunny set!"

Rena tentatively took a step out, revealing a black stiletto that covered fishnet leggings. Then the black latex were next to be displayed, accentuated by two white wrist cuffs separate from the outfit. To finish it off, a pair of bunny ears perked up, bouncing on her hair. She tried to cover up her clothes, but failed miserably. She then desperately gave me puppy eyes, as if I could do anything to help. It was absolutely charming. I couldn't help myself from liking this new side to Rena I didn't know about.

"P-Please…"

I stretch out my arms, and she snatched her clothes back and fumbled back to the dressing room. Luichel dug an elbow into my side, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"You liked it, hmm?"

I silently mull over the events that had just transpired.

"...Thank you for the feast."

"I heard that!"

Luichel snickered, then turned to me.

"So I heard you guys are looking for a certain bandit leader…"

"...How do you know?"

She gave a giggle and wiggled her ears.

"If I told you, you'd be disappointed."

"I suppose knowing isn't that important...Alright, fine. Yes, we are searching for him. What is it to you, shopkeep?"

"Well...I could give you some pointers as to where he may be…"

My eyes light up and I lean in, hushing my voice. I don't know why I did that, but it felt important to do so at the moment.

"...Okay...What's the catch?"

"You're fast on the uptake, aren't you? Alright, I like cheeky folks. I'll tell you what, with your purchase comes valuable information, how about that?"

A fair trade. I nodded and found myself betraying a tiny smile. We ended up buying some small vanity items that also boasted some beneficial on-field functions. As Luichel worked the cash register, she nonchalantly quipped.

"There's been ruffians hanging around Wally's Memorial Bridge...Think you can go check it out or something?"

It clicked inside what she meant. I shared a knowing smile with her as she waved us off.

"Come back next time! I'll have some new outfits! I always love it when couples stop by!"

We leave amiably, reciprocating her gesture. It took a few minutes until Rena realized what Luichel had just said. She turned to me and shook her head furiously.

"It's not like that!"

"No, it really isn't."

"Wally's Memorial Bridge, huh...We should probably tell Elsword and Aisha."

"Yes, we probably should."

"..."

The conversation stalls as we make our way around the town. I catch her making glances towards me when she thinks I am not looking, but I'm pretty sure she knows I can see her looking.

"Mister Palmer…"

"Drop the formalities, I'm only Aaron."

"I just want to know...Are you okay?"

Her question catches me off guard.

"Okay? Of course I'm okay. I'm standing right here next to you in good physical condition. I don't think I'm clinically deranged either."

"Not like that...It's just my intuition...That and I can feel it...You're struggling with something."

True, I have been hiding a lot from the group. Struggling? Is that what I was doing?

"If you need to vent or anything about it, you can always talk to us. Withholding it only hurts you, and also hurts other people."

"Some things are better left unsaid, Rena."

"Mister Palmer, I wish there was a wall in between you and the three of us."

She picked up the pace, leaving me to look at her back and wonder. I might have hurt her feelings...I realize quickly that trying to push things past Rena was near impossible. She was able to sense things...Like an elf's intuition. The definition of a maternal figure. I think back to when I was secretive around Elsword as well. But I don't know if I want to tell them. I really liked them, weird group as they are. What if the revelation fractured our bonds? Then again, keeping it from them was beginning to take a toll on my relationship with Rena. I decide to keep forging forward like I always had. I won't tell them. At least, not yet.

* * *

 **As usual, R &R everyone.**


	8. Uncivilized Brute

**Beep Beep! Galaxy God here with the eighth chapter. It's nuts. As always, my humblest thanks to my loyal fan...Who I'm sure you all know who by now. Okay, now for reviews!**

 **ToxicVoidCat: I'm flattered! I aim to please, so expect more content!**

 **Cast:**

 **Aaron - Aaron**

 **Elsword - Base Class**

 **Aisha - Base Class**

 **Rena - Base Class**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to KOG Games. I only own my OC.**

* * *

-Uncivilized Brute-

It has been a few days since Rena had confronted me. Was it a confrontation? I felt she was trying to make a point to me. She didn't behave any different than usual from that day. Regardless, Elsword and Aisha seemed completely unaware. Everything was normal, or so I believed. It didn't explain the feeling that was beginning to gnaw on me.

Currently, we were resting on a tower overlooking the bridge Luichel had tipped off to us. Bandits were indeed swarming around the place, milking profits from those going through by forcing them to pay a toll. When they tried employing their business tactics on us...Well, let's just say if this was an MMORPG, Elsword probably got three levels worth of experience. The flashback to the cries of horror from grown men certainly attested to that…

"Dumb brat, who do you think you are?"

Bandits eyed the traveler warily.

"I'm just lost...Can't you guys just let me through?"

Silence ensued. Nobody knew what to make of it. Why was a kid by herself? In the dangerous part of the territory, to boot? Nothing short of raucous laughter ensued. It took a good ten minutes for them to settle down, and most of them turned away, figuring it wasn't worth their time. One of them who remained sizing her up broke it to her.

"No can do, kid. You're looking for a beating, aren't you? Hell, what's that thing you got behind your back all wrapped up? I'm sure you could fetch a pretty penny for that."

"N-no, you can't! It's precious...And you guys wouldn't know how to use it…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this! Chain Fireball!"

The bandages around the "thing" were burned away, and two small wisps emerged, shooting down the throat of the person who spoke. He gagged, and stumbled back, garnering the attention of his peers. Smoke billowed out his ears, and he coughed back out a small flame. Then he toppled backwards. Those around immediately brandished their weapons, but their blades were shot out of their hands, dropping to the ground alongside arrows.

"Triple Geyser!"

A torrent of flames sprang from the ground, roasting the backside of unsuspecting thieves. Amidst the pandemonium, Elsword hacked and slashed like there was no tomorrow, smashing his blade over a person's head during his fit of madness and rendering him unconscious. When all was done, before me laid a complete slaughter. They tucked tail and fled, scampered, crawled, whatever they could do to get away from them.

I tied up the three fellows who couldn't escape since Elsword knocked them out using my chains, and we took them to the top of the tower. It took all of us to carry the three, Elsword recounting his daring escapades with much chagrin…

Now that I thought about it, they were very heavy, for their stomachs were filled with food that was bought with stolen money. When they awoke, their eyes immediately dilated, and they shrunk back. Indeed, with a kid like Elsword, they had every right to fear. But the kid seemed unaware of his intimidation. Scratching his nose, he began to speak.

"So, you guys have-"

"We won't tell you anything!"

One of them immediately spoke up, his voice cracking. He was a big guy, almost double my height, and considering I'm taller than Rena, I'd say he was pretty big. Yet, he behaved like a complete wimp. How unsightly. The first guy we apprehended was frightened out of his wits, yet fiercely loyal to Banthus. Elsword shrugged and gave a long, drawn out sigh.

"Aw, come on, I just want to have a friendly chat…"

Was Elsword unaccustomed to interrogating people? I was about to try and intervene when Aisha tugged me back and shook her head. I cock an eyebrow up in perplexion as the bandit did not relent. If somebody like Aisha was willing to leave it Elsword to his devices, I supposed I could put trust in him. So I took a seat next to Rena on the edge of the tower. The buff guy continued his little bit of dialogue without flair. It almost sounded like it was something well rehearsed. Maybe he's used to getting captured.

"T-tough luck, kid. Go play pretend somewhere else."

"I'm not playing pretend! I've actually been put in charge of regaining the El!"

They all seemed to process and understand what Elsword was talking about. The big one opened and closed his mouth, but no words came out. Looks like this wasn't part of the script. The corners of Elsword's mouth turned upwards slightly. Then the second bandit, a thin and wiry fellow with lanky limbs, spoke warily.

"El…? What El?"

Elsword, obviously disappointed, grunted and waved his hands around comically. It seemed he was trying to visualize it for them.

"It's a big crystal...You know? Shiny? Rainbow colors? Magic?"

Ah, he was so innocent...And incredibly dense. Aisha covered a hand over her mouth, as if to hide her amusement, while Rena shook her head. My reaction might have matched Rena's had I not been clenching my hands so hard that my knuckles turned white. I had been put in disbelief by the unorthodoxy of it all.

"Anyways, we definitely know you work under Banthus, so hand it over!"

The last person was of average build, but maybe slightly shorter than me. That guy spat at his feet.

"Beat it, shortie!"

Ah. The third guy who spoke had made a fatal mistake. There was a dangerous glint in Elsword's eyes. I do not exaggerate that, for his eyes literally glazed over and a tongue lashed out, licking his chops. Unconsciously, I thought aloud.

"Looks like it can be and will be arranged."

Elsword lifted the three grown men by the chains with one arm and began walking to the side of the tower. For a kid, he packed the strength of a workhorse. With a heave, he tossed them over, their screams three octaves higher than usual. Aisha doubled over in laughter, and Rena sank her face deeper into her palm. My eyes bulge out of their sockets, and I immediately reach out to Elsword.

"Hey, what are you-"

Then the chain snapped taut. It seemed he had not completely lost all his marbles. With one hand, he gripped my weapon tightly, almost straining himself. A kid really shouldn't be able to support three grown men with just an arm. Down below, they were making quite a ruckus.

"Please bring us up, we'll tell you everything!"

"For the love of all things holy and the sweet mother of El!"

" Mommy!"

They blubbered and repented. Elsword continued dangling the chain, then loosened it slightly before tightening his grip. A shiver ran down my spine, seeing him hold so much control...And relishing it as well. Had I not known him better I would have thought he had a superiority complex. But now put at peace that Elsword wasn't about to commit murder, I casually decide to pipe up.

"Hey Elsword, don't forget that's my chain you're putting stress on. Either bring them up or drop them. Seeing how useless they are, I recommend the latter."

You could see the blood drain from their faces. With a renewed effort, they began babbling out all the secrets they had so valiantly attempted to keep under wraps. Elsword slowly began pulling them up, muttering under his breath.

"I should have dropped them."

Rena sighed.

"So many years of my life I'm never getting back…Why do I even bother?"

I raise an eyebrow.

"Are you speaking for yourself, or the guys hanging over the ledge?"

"Speaking of which, how old are you even?"

Rena's eyes narrowed at Aisha, who had asked the question. I could have swore a vein bulged from her neck.

"Why, I don't believe I've educated you on the etiquette of a lady, Aisha. Never ask a lady...Her...Age."

Through gritted teeth, she slowly placed her hands on Aisha's shoulders, causing our purple haired heroine to stutter. If Elsword had seemed dangerous before, Rena was positively seething with evil intent. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, so they said. Some nervous laughter brings us back to the matter at hand, with the punks apparently deriving enjoyment from the squabble.

Within a few minutes we had managed to squeeze them dry of all information. One of them even conveniently had a map of the location of their hideout. When Aisha asked why, he said he had no sense of direction. To, of course, she replied with a snarky comment about Elsword. It seemed the thugs had regained their ego, because one of them scoffed.

"Heh, you'll never be able to take on the hideout anyways…What's a ragtag group of volunteers to an army? Not to mention you guys need a shower! This information is as good as useless..."

"So...Once we finish off Banthus, our adventure is going to be over, huh…That is a shame."

"Yeah, it's been real nice working with you guys. We have been through a lot."

"I guess I'll go back to brushing up on magic."

"Shower? I'm not the one who set up base in the sewers!"

Besides Elsword, we did not betray any unease. The bandits stared at our deadpan expressions. Beads of sweat dripped down their cheeks, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't because of their body heats. The big guy meekly queried.

"...Hey you guys don't intend on going inside the hideout...Do you?"

I couldn't repress a grin while watching their faces go white yet again. Aisha snorted.

"Why, going headlong into every conflict...That's the way we do things...Or at least the way Elsword does. The rest of us end up having to bail him out."

Elsword grimaced and I scratched my chin. She wasn't wrong...But in favor of Elsword I butted in.

"Anyways...Let's hand them in. You think the guards will pay up a good sum? I figure we'd get a lot. What do you think, Rena?"

"I could use that money to shop some more! Finally!"

"I could use it to...To...Finally repair my sword!"

"You don't think about anything other than your sword, do you?"

"Well, my sister always said-"

"Okay, I stand corrected. You don't think about anything other than your sword and your sister."

"I do not!"

"Siscon."

"Elsword, Aisha…"

"Why, you!"

"Are you implying something? Say it to my face!"

"I am saying it to your face! Or is your brain too tiny to understand!"

"Let's settle down now, we've got work to do-"

"Eggplant!"

"Tomato!"

The three recommenced their bickering...Or moreso Aisha and Elsword began arguing. Slowly, but surely, Rena's stress began to peak.

"...Why...You two…"

"How about we settle it right now!"

"I've been waiting for this day!"

"Oh yeah, remember all the times I kicked your butt?"

"In the real world we don't count negatives-"

"For the love of El I'm going to strap you two to a trebuchet and sling you over to the next town over! Why do you two always do this? Can't you give a lady a break? I think I'm getting wrinkles! Wrinkles, you hear me?! I'm not even that old yet!"

And boom goes the dynamite. I laugh while Rena continued her tirade. It almost felt like family for a second. Family, huh...I forgot what it felt like. Then again...Did I really forget, or did I never have any to begin with? I wouldn't know...It all felt so new. I realize Rena is looking at me funny yet again from the corner of her eye, so I rid myself of these thoughts. I'll focus on the present. The present is good. With a smile mainly meant to reassure myself, I turn to look at the bandits, but something seems off. Why were they smiling as well? Why did it seem so sinister? I couldn't help but feel shivers running down my spine. I was unsettled. Something wasn't right...And I couldn't place my hand on what it was exactly.

"We do fear what we do not know, hmm?"

My head jerks. Who said that? It seemed nobody else heard, as there was no reaction. Something of my imagination? At the time, I knew deep down, but I didn't want to admit it, just like all the other secrets I kept bottled up. After all...What use would it be should I reveal all my cards?

* * *

 **Read and review! Figure I don't need to say that simple catchphrase by now, I think I'm either a nagging housewife or a broken record at this point.**

 **Extra Dialogue:**

 **Elsword: Grapehead!**

 **Aisha: Cherryhead!**

 **Rena: Why do we use food with certain pigments that are perceived uniquely by humans employed as insults?**

 **Aaron: When it comes to us, we can turn anything into an insult.**


	9. Unexpected Arrivals

**I updated it, so please review! My life line is reviews, be it good or bad.**

 **In fact, should it not have been for reviews, I'd have shut this down a long time ago. Luckily, I've been hit with a huge burst of inspiration. Our heroes are about to face adversity like they've never seen before.**

 **We are reaching the end of the beginning.**

* * *

-Unexpected Arrivals-

 _Scattered sand scraped my smooth and dry skin. The merciless arid wind whipped around me, howling in delight at my agony. So much suffering...Suffering...So much pain...Pain...Why is this the answer to everything I must face? Just an endless torrent of pain. Pain, a signal sent to the brain in response to activities harmful to one's self. Commonly attributed to misery and anguish. It was the only thing I knew of, ever since I came to be. I say came to be, because I don't recall anything before being stranded in this god forsaken desert. How did I even exist to begin with? Every time I try to recollect memories any normal person should possess, I am immediately rebuked with immense mental pain. My fortitude is immense, but there is only so much even I can take. Eventually, I stop bothering to think about it. It really didn't matter at this point. I mean, my priorities only seemed to consist of it. It and walking aimlessly through this place, devoid of life. Am I even living? Or am I just part of "it", a cog in the endless machine that we call life? What is "it"? What was I thinking about again? Do I even make sense? I don't think I'm even being coherent at this point. I keep using the nouns "I" and "me", but do I have the right to use those words when I don't even know what they really mean? Who am I? Why am I? Where am I?_

 _"What am I?"_

 _I finally succumbed to the desert, sand washing over me as I dropped to my knees and kissed the sand._

 _I dream._

 _There is nothing but an empty void. It's black all around. I can't even see my own hands. In the darkness, I find that it's actually quite comforting. Away from the pain, the mind numbing memories, the lifeless desert. It's cold, but it is also welcoming, and it has been the only thing that is welcoming. I embrace it, curling up into a ball and contemplating. I could stay here forever in this reassured state of mind. Forget about everything else, I was content just thinking in the dark recesses of my mind. The thought that I was dying did make it's way into the back of my head. But I found that it really did not scare me, nor create any sense of urgency. If this is what death was like, I wouldn't mind keeping it company._

 _"But are you really satisfied?"_

 _A mask materializes from the darkness. It is a strange looking thing, an eye hole scooped out of one side and bolts holding together the left and right halves of it together. It was very plain, very dilapidated...Very eerie. Was it speaking to me? Of course it was. I'm dreaming. I lackadaisically reply to the mask._

 _"...Of course-"_

 _"You are not."_

 _I am taken aback by the simple and dry remark, and raised my head._

 _"...Come again?"_

 _"Need I repeat myself, fool?"_

 _"You don't know me!"_

 _"So you know yourself?"_

 _I'm immediately silenced, completely shocked from the brutality of the mask's words. Not to mention they held implications that were spot on._

 _"I have more wisdom than you could ever hope to possess, fool! You will never possess more than I will...But at the same time the opposite holds true."_

 _"That makes no sense. And I thought I was talking nonsense in my bout of hallucination in reality."_

 _"That's only because your sense of relativity is incredibly skewed. You'd only understand if you could see things the way I do."_

 _"Imagine how many people have said exactly what you said and still not have things go their way."_

 _"I hold more hope that you'll eventually come to see things the way I do."_

 _"And why is that?"_

 _"Because…"_

 _The empty eye socket had a fire lit in it, flickering brightly._

 _"'I am you."_

 _"Wait what-"_

 _"Well, time to wake up, Aaron Palmer."_

 _"Is that my name? How do you know my name? What am 'I'?" What are you?"_

 _"Reality beckons."_

 _"Wait, I'm not done with you-"_

 _The roaring sand blasts me in the face, and I cough out as much as I can. The dream...Was that real? Wait, why should I even feel inclined to believe it was real? It was a dream, for crying out loud. But I realize suddenly that the sand below me was a dark shade. Before me, a shadow loomed over, carrying a staff. It bent over, and revealed the face of a young girl. She adjusted her spectacles and sized me up._

 _"Why is a runt like you catching some sleep out here? What's your name, child?"_

 _"...I don't…'I'..."_

 _She glanced at me quizzically._

 _"Spit it out already!"_

 _"...My name is Aaron Palmer."_

 _"Well, Aaron, it's time to wake up!"_

 _"Alright...Wait, I'm already awake?"_

 _"Aaron, it's time to wake up!"_

 _"Okay, I get it! What's that beeping noise?"_

"Aaron, wake up!"

Suddenly my eyes shoot open, and I find myself being shook by Elsword. I laid in my bed, and slowly readjusted myself to the "real" reality. I glanced over to the alarm clock, happily making noise. It was a dream...Huh. The idea that I had dreamed I was dreaming gave an unsettling feeling in my stomach. Not to mention I dreamed of my encounter with her...It all felt so real. It was also then I realized what a long way I've come. It was such a distant event, yet such a vivid memory. I kind of missed that old coot, actually. I would never admit it to her, however.

"Vapor…"

Elsword stopped shaking me.

"What was that? Did you say something?"

"Nothing."

"Alright, let's get to work then!"

Ah yes, today we were going to attack the cave. Banthus had another thought coming if he really thought he was getting away with the shard. I looked over the bed, where my apparel laid. Next to it, my mask and weapon. The very same mask from my dreams, mind you. Elsword left, presumably to wake up everyone else, as I got out of bed and dressed myself. We had relayed all of our information to Hoffman, to which he had given promise to provide aid. The doorbell rang. I assumed that was said aid. I slinked my way downstairs after making my bed, and since nobody was around, I also opened the door.

"Who is it?"

Behind the door stood Echo and a burly man the size of a bear. I stumbled back slightly.

"Oh...Uh...Echo...Is this a friend?"

"Yep, his name is Lenphad!"

Lenphad grunted.

"I'm here for business, kid. Let's get this over with. I hate bandits even more than I hate Luichel, and I still haven't forgiven her for hiding my mallet."

I nodded slowly.

"Uh...Okay…"

Echo aimed a soft punch at my arm.

"Don't worry about him, Lenphad talks rough but he's a real softie inside!"

"Call me a softie and I'll pound you into mochi, got it?"

"Yes sir."

I instinctively saluted, back straightening and body stiffening, as Aisha came down the stairs, yawning.

"Who's it?"

Immediately she was besieged, sent sprawling to the ground by a pouncing Echo.

"Hey Aisha! Aisha, I got you what you wanted!"

Aisha's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Really really! Here you go!"

Echo handed her a tiny box, which Aisha gleefully took. I took a peek as she opened it, revealing the contents inside. It was a pendant, small yet beautiful. Aisha caught me looking.

"It's from my mentor. He forgot to give it to me before I began my journey."

Ah, that explained it.

"It's supposed to serve as a protective charm as sorts when I really need it."

With that said, she placed it around her neck. Elsword soon popped up with Rena in tow.

"Hey, Elsword, do you see anything different about me?"

The kid swordsman scrutinized her carefully, looking up and down.

"Uh...You put on weight?"

When I thought about it, technically the pendant did add on weight. But the pummeling dished out to the poor kid by a beet red magician told me that the freedom of keeping my thoughts to myself was one of the many virtues of life. Echo and Lenphad looked on, unfazed.

"Come on, we don't have all day for your lover's spat."

I winced. Lenphad certainly didn't pull punches. Off to the side, Rena was giggling and Echo gave a blank look. The two did cease, only to furiously deny Lenphad's statement.

Once the ordeal was over, I decided to ask about the aid Hoffman had promised us. Echo was jumping up and down excitedly, so I looked at her quizzically.

"We are your aid!"

"...Wait, so you mean we don't get any guards or soldiers?"

Lenphad growled.

"This is all completely voluntary. They don't want to work if they aren't getting paid. Typical."

Rena raised a hand.

"Aren't they supposed to be protecting you guys?"

"In name only. In reality they just fool around and boss us. They're under protection of Lord Wally, so they're basically free to wreak havoc wherever tbh please. It's disgusting!"

Clearly Luichel and bandits weren't the only thing Lenphad disliked. It probably wouldn't be the last thing he didn't like.

"Alright, fine. How are we going to fight an army with six people?"

"We aren't."

The four of us shouted in unison.

"Huh?"

"Echo, show them."

* * *

 **And cut! As always, read and review!**

 **Echo: Gee, we are getting such major roles for NPC's**

 **Lenphad: You're not supposed to let them know we are self aware**

 **Echo: O-oh, oops! Beep boop...I make potions!**

 **Lenphad: Ughh...**


End file.
